Episode 11
This page contains spoilers through the end of the series. Disclaimer: All the information here is based on the subtitles. Summary Zhao Yunlan realizes Shen Wei is The Black-Cloaked Envoy. More Wang Zheng and Sang Zan backstory. Conclusion of the awl (Hanga) arc. Start of Zheng Yi (hypnotist little girl) arc. Zhu Hong and Xiao Guo visit the snake tribe. Story Zhao Yunlan gives The Black-Cloaked Envoy a bunch of looks while he’s speaking. Wang Zheng begs Hei Pao Shi to save Sang Zan from the pillar. Hei Pao Shi looks at the awl and presumably uses it. The Black-Cloaked Envoy says the Hallows have negative effects on Dixingren. That’s why Zhu Jiu used Wang Zheng to lure them there. Zhao Yunlan appoints Sang Zan the new librarian. The Black-Cloaked Envoy says Sang Zan and Wang Zheng will never be separated in life or death. Zhao Yunlan asks him if there is someone he cares about (14.02) Lao Chu cuts him off for being disrespectful (presumably) Zhao Yunlan decides to wait for the night before leaving the cave so because Sang Zan and Wang Zheng can’t tolerate the light. The Black-Cloaked Envoy disappears while Zhao Yunlan is talking, confusing him. Back at the house, Zhu Hong is asleep alone at the table. He asks where Shen Wei is. She seems perplexed. Shen Wei appears at the top of the stairs wearing the coat. Zhao Yunlan looks at him suspiciously but then smiles. Shen Wei looks just happy to see him. They have dinner with Lang-ge and Head of the Village. Shen Wei says he’ll drink water, he can’t drink. The owners toast Zhao Yunlan’s success with multiple gan beis. They admire Zhao Yunlan’s ability to drink. Shen Wei looks on with…jealousy? Then for the last drink, Shen Wei grabs the drink from the guy’s hand. Zhao Yunlan tries to intervene and says “since when did you start to drink?”, but Shen Wei throws it down the hatch. After a moment, Shen Wei passes out. Zhao Yunlan apologizes and says he’s fine, and that he’ll put him to bed. Zhu Hong looks on from the other table and narrows her eyes. Next scene, Zhao Yunlan is sitting next to Shen Wei on the bed with the IV drip. It resembles that moment when Shen Wei is lying on the examination table. Zhao Yunlan has a flashback to the time when he told Shen Wei he doesn’t know why, but he has the feeling they met before. Shen Wei says, who knows? Maybe we have met in the past. Zhao Yunlan looks like he’s trying to figure Shen Wei out. He picks up the black Northface jacket to cover him with, but gets a whiff on the way. He smells again. (It smells like the blood of those gross beings.) He looks surprised, then he laughs. He covers Shen Wei with the jacket. Shen Wei wakes up to a note from Zhao Yunlan that he headed back first. Shen Wei smells the jacket. He remembers the night before (flashback) when Zhu Hong tried to hypnotize him. He turns it around on him and orders her not to pay attention to him until Zhao Yunlan returns. He puts her to sleep at the table and leaves. He goes to the caves. Outside, one of the gross things charges at him. He summons the half-glaive and tells it he escaped from the forbidden place and the punishment is death, then he kills it as it rushes him, getting blood on Zhao Yunlan’s Northface coat. Shen Wei looks troubled. Shen Wei transforms into the The Black-Cloaked Envoy clothing and teleports into the cave, where he intercedes between Zhao Yunlan and one of the gross things that is rushing him, killing it. Zhao Yunlan notes how awful the gross thing’s blood smells. Flash forward to present moment. Shen Wei wonders if his identity will be revealed in interior monologue. Shen Wei’s students come into the room and are relieved to discover he’s ok. They decide to leave. Xiao Guo writes sad things in his journal. Lin Jing tells Zhu Hong that Zhao Yunlan has been “like this” since his return. Cut to Zhao Yunlan moping in his office over a lollipop. There is a long series of flashbacks of moments where he might have seen that there was something peculiar about Shen Wei, including a moment in the cave when The Black-Cloaked Envoy tells him not to use the Hallows because they could have a bad affect on him, Zhao Yunlan says you remind me of someone I know, and The Black-Cloaked Envoy looks worried. Da Qing comes in and Zhao Yunlan wonders what kind of person the The Black-Cloaked Envoy is. Zhao Yunlan has an epiphany — what if The Black-Cloaked Envoy uses a human face to remain on earth? Da Qing thinks that’s crazy — the regent and the ruler manage Dixing, but The Black-Cloaked Envoy is the “final Speaker” for DIxing. Why would he be on earth? To see his lover? Zhao Yunlan says, but with the looks he has, he doesn’t seem the type to have a lover. Wang Zheng comes in to alert Zhao Yunlan about a new case of a group suicide. Zhao Yunlan gives a bunch of orders and tells Zhu Hong to see her fourth uncle to find out if he knows anything about the Hallows. Zhao Yunlan, Lao Chu, Lin Jing, and Da Qing go to the research institute/crime scene. 3 suicides due to slit wrists, no signs of struggle, but they did find evidence of dark power. Da Qing says there are some people who can control the emotions and actions of others, but they don’t really understand how it works. Lao Chu reports that one of the victims had a 15 year old stepdaughter, who is mute. Another survival is Tan Xiao, who was fired yesterday. Zhao Yunlan thinks Tan Xiao has a good motive and possibly kidnapped the girl. Lin Jing reports that one of the victims dialed a number several times on the real phone (not cell phone) before he died. They call it, and Shen Wei answers. Zhao Yunlan looks shocked but then laughs. Zhu Hong and Xiao Guo are having dinner with the snake tribe. Zhu Hong is dazed, and it turns out fourth uncle has given her wine that works against snakes only. Xiao Guo wonders when family members trick each other. Highlights * Shen Wei gets drunk (15:55) * Zhao Yunlan figures out who Shen Wei is (18:15) * Shen Wei hypnotizes Zhu Hong and worries his secret is out (19:40) * Zhao Yunlan ponders what he's discovered about the Black Cloaked Envoy (31:36) Appearances * Shen Wei * Zhao Yunlan * Zhu Hong * Wang Zheng * Sang Zan Category:Episodes